looks
by sssoueri
Summary: When topaz and amethyst meet too often, there's bound to be a reason for it. - Erina, Souma and what started with a look.
1. of marble tiles and topaz gazes, m

of marble tiles and topaz gazes

01.

rated **m** , souma always comes in unannounced and erina can't say she minds.

* * *

it's morning, exhaustion is welded into her bones and speaks with each breathy, languid sigh. broken down into the quiet, smothered between her lips, and the noise of water hitting marble. it's in that quiet that she hears him before all else, the unmistakable padding of feet against slick tiles.

the snap of the door is muffled under the trickling of water against skin, white marble and fogged glass. her ears are far keener to him than she likes to admit, can hear the intake of breath as he nears; can feel the heat radiating from him.

( she knows it's him because lukewarm did nothing to warm her - not like he did)

then it's quiet. his breathing breaks the silence, but he doesn't near. stopped in his tracks and it's that small moment she knows that he's watching her. sparkling topaz meeting beige flesh, running along the plane of her back where it meets the curve of her ass to smooth, milk-white thighs held to thin ankles and wet marble. he takes it all in with his amber gaze, and he can't help but sigh.

she feels him, then, his hand flush against her abdomen, pulling her to him; skin against skin. lips lap at wasted droplets decorating her neck. fingers running lightly through damp blonde,

"we've really got to stop meeting like this," the gruff, stifled tone trembles from the back of his throat as his whispers make their way from the crook of her neck to the back of her shoulder.

she chuckles, "if by meeting like this you mean you actually telling me you're coming over instead of stopping by unannounced, then yes - we've really got to put a stop to this bad habit of yours." the blonde mocks through her teeth but truth be told, there's a part of her that doesn't mind it. that actually likes the way he finds himself drawn to her room at all hours of the day, falling into her bed, against tiled walls, and within her embrace.

it was expected.

there's no stopping his chiding tone, not when fingers rise up. gathering her breasts in his large hands, fingers tracing tempting circles along her nipples - an action that has her head lolling to the side. "doesn't seem like you mind it all too much." a smile hidden against her ear, lips pressing into the shell - hot air spilling from them as teeth nip at the lobe.

she turns only for slender limbs to wind around strong shoulders, dancing across tensed back muscles, dwindling further along deep collarbones. a purple haze meets the smile of a yellow sun, "i do mind, _you_ just seem to ignore it."

this brings a wolfish grin to his face, far too bright that it lights his topaz eyes up like an angel at the top of a christmas tree. all jest, teasing - mischief rolled into two very dark yellow orbs. glowing greedily, hungrily beneath red tendrils. he leans down, lips mere centimeters from her own. words that flow from them causing each and every determined brush of his lips against hers seem hesitant and questionable. "by all means, then, if you want me to stop -" his heavy palms drag along her waist, space a nonexistent entity between them - a useless commodity that no longer seemed necessary. not to erina, and especially not to souma; not when his intentions were far more dire than polite pretenses. "tell me."

like an artist in his craft, his fingertips draw dizzying circles against slick skin, smiles pressed into each turn, curve and sharp corner. falling further and further from the apex, past a tuft of curls; knuckles nudging thighs apart. they're strenuous and slow, achingly drawing breaths from above. erina feels the air sharply escape her, eyes fluttering closed as she melts into his embrace, clutching at the red falling against the nape of his neck. lips falling apart, pressing into his shoulder to muffle dangerous groans and impatient squeals that were tearing through her.

a hand breaks between them, taking her chin. topaz meets amethyst, forcing her gaze to still; widening a fraction more when she feels a different set of fingertips curl against her walls. "should i stop?" he asks, his fingers then slowing to a stop within her. and like always, his face is consumed by his grin - cheshire-like in nature, a wolf hidden behind his innocent tone. one that erina can't help but want to slap away. but instead, she draws closer - lips crashing into his, tasting every bit of yukihira she can get.

"n-never," she whispers into his mouth; fingers threading through crimson tresses. her lips drag across his, forcing him to eat away at her moans when he resumes his pace. fingers plunging into her - deeper and deeper as his thumb caressed at the jewel hidden among golden-haired treasures. her blissful sighs make her chest blood in warmth, out of lust, out of _lo_ \- each are kissed away, melting on the tongue.

his own kisses run amuck along teeth, the outer rim of lips and the length of her collarbone. and as gleaming white sink into beaded flesh and tasteless dew, his fingers do the same, parting slick folds as his thumb finds the precious nub hidden beyond, again and again.

nails gather each droplet, dragging them across skin, digging into taut muscles. her hands move, from his shoulders to his upper arms then to his chest. each has her retracing faint memories, dimming bruises that hide beneath kisses and other nights. her own battle scars are peppered across her skin, like a case harboring each and every one of his wins and losses; showing them off to him alone. she watches, intoxicated by the way his golden eyes fall upon her, it's scandalizing, a bewitching stare of molten gold that lures her in and bares her more than being in nude and all his ever will. every trail left behind, each faint lingering is pursued and swiftly followed by gentle brushes of lips.

time was a telling tale of lost sand and not enough minutes and yet, his fingertips barely miss a beat, as if time didn't exist for him to rush, following the thundering of the shower head with each slender descent of sly fingers; cascading across the expanse of smooth skin and crafted abdominals.

her lips fall apart once more. "souma ..." heavy, heated breaths drag from a heaving chest; the rise and fall increasing just as quickly as her heartbeat. the repetitive thump quickening as she feels her very soul get torn apart, her insides clenching around his fingers before she cries out. lips covering hers, taking her pleasured moans into his mouth, consuming them once more. devouring her lust as his own rises to the occasion, pressing for attention along her abdomen.

droplets follow each tantalizing movement, skating along slick ruins, a mesmerizing dance of skin on skin and each continuous lash of water against pressed flesh. violet hues gaze up from below heavy lashes, hand retrieved from the depths, stopping just above the point of no return.

it's slow, a conscious effort on erina's part is made to raise her hand, drawing away from its intended course to instead graze dampened rouge from his eyes, brushing them back against his temple, regressing only to curl at his jaw.

she loves the way he looks at her. how topaz yellow felt more luxurious than a million glittering diamonds when it came from his gaze. he doest stray from her own bejeweled orbs. taking point to never look away, to see her - _all_ of her. from red, bruised lips, the rosy blush that runs along the nape of her neck, her heaving chest, knobby knees and distressed blonde falling into her eyes. he truly sees her.

( a confident woman, jaded by memories and exhaustion - satisfied ( _only_ ) by the hand owned by golden eyes and a wolfish grin. he takes her in his arms, comforts her - protects her. gives her a new hope that's hidden beneath another four-letter word, something they've yet to breach but have found solace in, all the same. it's comforting to know but frightening to admit - he sees it all, and feels it all the more. )

he sees it all and stays. he sees everything when it comes to her and it makes her feel weightless, despite her heavy heart and breathless lungs. it was like she was on top of the world. all because of his topaz gaze.

"you're so beautiful, erina." he whispers, chants, worships her name as it rolls off the tongue and hangs in the air.

it's unbearable how heavy the air around them is but she manages another breath before a smile curls against tired lips, mirth found despite the exhaustion telling her to slow down - to find solace in his arms instead of the pure ecstasy her desires wanted to drown in. fingers tiptoe across the embraces that holds her close; pulling her further in, keeping her from falling from the shakiness that still has knees weak.

this time it's him drawing a breath, sucking in through his teeth as her hand winds around his length. thumb circling the tip in painfully slow circles that remind him of his own musings just minutes prior. and when erina breathes in slowly, a clumsy exhale, he knows she's doing it on purpose. it's only when topaz eyes meet bright, far too _amused,_ amethyst, gleaming, _teasing_ their way into a smile that it's all but confirmed.

her chest rises and falls just before toes point, the slightest bit of height appealed for noses to brush and lips to inch forward. and with fatal initiative, eyes watch intently, a silent urging; the dare among dares for him to finish what he had started.

erina grins, "should i stop?"

 _never_.

* * *

I apologize for the absence of proper capitalization, I'm still getting back into the swing of proper writing. Also forgive the shameless lemon, I was aching for a little tartness! This collection of one-shots won't all revolve around lemons/smut, but they will pop up every now and then. Let's just say this will be a place for me to dump my Soueri feels into.

Until next time!


	2. in two seconds, t

in two seconds

02.

rated **t** , erina is beautiful and souma finally takes notice.

* * *

Erina is a sight to behold.

He's known this for as long as he's known her and really, it hasn't been _that_ long, but the sentiment is still the same. The thought a sound fact at this point, considering he knows he's not the only one thinking it, he's heard Suzuki sensei say just as much. The cocky bastard was probably traipsing up and down the halls trying to spare a glance, but Souma keeps his bearings and smiles because the coast is clear and for this small silver of a moment – only _he_ sees her, and something has him feeling the ebbing pricks of satisfaction at the thought.

Of course, it's short-lived because he knows, deeply, that he's sailing on coat-tails of an afterthought because he's known her this long and it's _just_ hitting him. It's a bashful thought but it works its way into the forefront of his mind; becoming like the rest. Maybe Suzuki sensei was getting into his head – filling his mind with pitiful games, crafty teasers to distract him? But he knows, that's not the case. He's known her for this long and as unfortunately dim-witted he could be, finally coming to notice what was before him was a revelation that astounds him to his core. He knows this and yet, he allows his mind to run away with it anyways.

In two seconds, nearly two seconds, the thought barrels into him and he's left winded and shocked and completely _enthralled_ that he's stuck in place.

Because everyone knows this, he's not completely ignorant, but always one in the same – a combined effort because everyone knew this and yet, Souma finds himself dumbstruck for thinking the same, after the year they've had, because – he was Souma Yukihira and he had so many, more important things to dwell on than the idea of beauty and its perspective in the eyes of its beholder.

But, here he is: thinking that sound fact all the same because, well perhaps, maybe, _just because_ -

Erina is a sight to behold.

And it was true, no matter how many times he's tried to shake the thought in the last minute he's left standing in the corridor; tin-can poise at his lips and golden eyes widen, drinking her in. The moonlight shining in the slightest, a sliver of light dances across her features; basking her and her alone in white. Of fair skin and blonde and hidden amethyst he knows would sparkle just as bright as her volatile personality.

She's a sight left to stun. A marvel to the world and he knows he's intruding on her peace – the quiet burdens him and he's itching to speak his thoughts, but he also knows: the moment lips part and his voice breaks her trance; it'll be over. The magic spell she has on his eyes will dwindle and the moonlight dancing on downcast eyes, blonde hair and a humbled expression will be no longer.

He'll have broken the spell and some part of him doesn't want it to end, at least- not _yet_.

So, he gives himself the two seconds. Any longer and he thinks she'll notice.

No, a second longer, left lingering, wondering, _staring_ , and he knows she'll notice. That's just how he's come to know her. Nothing gets past her, she was, after all, Erina Nakiri.

In those two seconds, his eyes convey every emotion he doesn't quite know of yet. Of feelings that don't make much sense, of ideas his own body is surprised have sprung in the matter of minutes of vague wonderment. He's known her for this – _not that_ – long and only now, do these feelings spring on him and he's confused, more-so than the usual. Two seconds are all he gives himself because he isn't sure he deserves much more than the two. Golden stalking the height of blonde and beauty and a whirlwind of unknown flutters within him that have him dizzy and tongue-tied and downright, _confused_.

He doesn't know what to make of these feelings but just like they come, they go – in those two seconds because any longer, he knows she'll catch on.

Any longer and perhaps, a little part of him is surprised to be hoping, the second she catches on: he'll want her to.

* * *

A little something to celebrate the beautiful moment we got in Chapter 278!


	3. burning midnight, pg

burning midnight

03.

rated **pg** , souma still thinks the stars remind him of salmon roe and erina kind of agrees.

—

"Hey, Yukihira-kun?"

"Yeah?"

It's late and he's drunk, but that doesn't stop him from feeling the things he feels. The words she says hurt less when he can barely feel his fingertips as they run the skin on the back of her hand. Hands held, like the ones she has around his heart and he knows she doesn't even _know_ it. He can't breathe, and part of him blames it on the alcohol, but another knows it's because all he can take in is the scent of _her_ and how it overpowers even the most trivial of his senses.

It's easy to pretend that this is all okay. Midnight escapades on the balcony of the Polar Star, marble on bare skin and the night sky to witness the lies they bare and the truths they keep hidden.

"Have you ever been in love?"

She tells him she's in love and a part of him pretends it's with him. It's a mouthful and he drowns her out because the stars blur and he's getting dizzy and all he wants is for the world to stop or at least go back ten minutes when she was breathing his name, not 'commoner', not 'Yukihira', only _Souma_ , _Souma, Souma_ into his skin.

"No, not really." A pause, "Why?"

She's in love and it's not with him, and it's bitter - the truth that midnight's like these will no longer come. That the smile she wears on those exceptionally rare moments will not be at his doing. He needs another glass, but the bottle in his hands are empty and his breathing gets a little more labored. His eyes close, he gulps, but he still feels like the world is spinning like a top and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Not when her words echo in his mind and he can feel her pulse beneath her wrist when his thumb brushes over it.

A part of him pretends that the jump in her pulse is because of him. But he isn't sure, another part knows it's _**not**_.

Erina is in love and Souma can't stomach the fact that he's waited so long to accept his own feelings.

The smile on her face does little to break his heart, it's warm and inviting and it's something even he knows he can't despair over.

"I … I think I'm in love."

She's _never_ looked like that before. So, he answers back in the only way he knows how to ( because he's never been in love, not like she ).

"Don't you think the stars look like salmon roe?"

And for him, it sounds more like, _I'm in love with you_.

—

The nights are the same, these days, where one drink becomes too many and another leads them to a play by play of nights passed and cold tiles that press ached muscles as they lay in the aftermath. Erina stares at the sky, a distinguished glare of black, inked with stars and the glow of the moon. She feels his hands on her and the alcohol dims in her system, her blood rushing, heart panting at the feel of his skin against hers. She spares a glance and finds the look of content on his a mirror of hers that it makes her heart _jump_ and she hopes he doesn't notice.

( He does but Erina isn't the wiser. )

One night, she tells him she's in love. Erina waits minutes into the confession and fears the disappointment that courses through her veins at his response. It isn't direct but she wants to explain, she wants him to ask - wants him to let her lips run wild like they had a few minutes ago. But he stops her, tongue cut short and her words die the moment his take over. The smile on her face slips, a little, and she realizes the disappointment is as bitter as a café au lait.

In typical Yukihira fashion, he dons his dopey smile as he turns to her and does the unexpected. It's not what she wants to hear from him but, she'll take it because she isn't sure what she's holding out for. He's not outright in his response, it's not a fast, _happy_ retaliation of her words. Instead, it dumbfounds her and she gulps because _what_ was she supposed to say?

"Don't you think the stars look like salmon roe?"

" _Huh?_ How can you think about _food_ at a time like this?"

She's just confessed and he's bringing _that_ up again?

Her eyes take to the sky, afterwards. She's in love and a part of her realizes, maybe he isn't. Maybe _this_ was just what it was and it wasn't love for him. It was skin on skin and meaningless words that become meaningless actions turned into meaningless pleasure. But she agrees, anyways. His comment becomes all the more clearer as her eyes blur and she isn't sure _why_ she's tearing up because she knows she shouldn't have let her hopes get the best of her as the moon sets his sights on their bodies and the yellowish tint of the stars glitter all the more.

 _Yes_ , maybe the stars did look like salmon roe. This she can agree because what she wanted to say instead no longer applied, at least, _not now._

"Don't they look like salmon roe?"

It isn't the first time he's told her this, but this time differs from the first.

She blinks, watching his gaze. They're set on hers, the sky leagues before them that when he asks again she wonders _why_ he's not looking at them like she unlike last time when they were all _he_ could see. She remembers back: her own gaze stuck on him, heart a clouded battle of turmoil and nerves. This time, she can't seem to look away once more - a struggle she hopes he's facing as well.

But she smiles, again, to his words; matching his dopey smile with one of her own as her heart flips once more.

"Yeah, they do."

 _I think I'm in love with you_.

* * *

I honestly don't really know where I was going with this but ... they're both idiots who are so inexperienced with love so I took that and rolled with it. Obviously ... this was not my best work, lbr.


	4. no regrets, m

no regrets

04.

rated **m** , the one-time souma is rational and erina is emotional and wants a different type of comfort.

* * *

The night was to end. Their talk had waged until deeper waters threatened to spill into things that shouldn't be said. This was where they should end. If she said too much, Erina knew she threatened to break whatever bubble she had made for herself. If she said too much, she threatened to let him in more than she had initially planned.

This was where the night should end, that's what she told herself.

But as his last words were spoken, the "Goodnight, Nakiri." and the dopey smile he had thrown her way from across the hall, Erina had felt something spark within her. And while the last word had always been on her lips, this time she doesn't know what comes over her to stall him. Exchanging 'good nights' with words of desperation were unlike her.

 _Maybe the night wasn't to end like this_ , she thinks.

"Wait." She says just as his hand makes contact with his doorknob. And when he turns, her lips capture his and his back is at the door.

It's unilateral, the decision to pull her into his room and against the door; away from prying eyes and the heedless gossip of his dorm-mates. What is also unilateral is the thoughts that run through his mind as his hands ran up from under the hem of her dress and up her body, thumbs brushing over the underside of her breasts.

 _Had she not been wearing a bra this entire time?_

"Ah - _wait_."

The words brought them back to the present; spoken between heavy breathes and lingering hands. Relayed in the past few minutes from when Souma had spoken his last words and Erina couldn't leave it at that. Hand on the doorknob, Erina had captured his attention with one word only to completely flip his world upside down when he felt fingers coiling into the neck of his shirt and lips crashed on top of his own.

"What?" Erina asked, head dropped back against the door. "Why'd you stop?" She was taking an infinite amount of breaths, as if kissing had depleted every oxygenated resource she had; fingers finding their way back down from his neck to a loop of his jeans, tugging at the fabric.

"What are we doing, Nakiri?"

She blinked, _wasn't it obvious?_ But of course, she was with Yukihira Souma, the densest person in the history of the world. She licked her lips, "I was about to take off your pants." Erina was sure his hands had been doing delicious things to her breasts. "You had your hands under my shirt." She hadn't really thought it through but at the pace they were going, Erina had assumed they were going to move this to his bed, or he was just going to fuck her senselessly against the door.

Or both.

Both sounded like a good idea, too.

"No, I -" Souma seemed to be at a loss for words, despite the numerous tries, the right ones never seemed to come. He huffed, dragging a hand over his face before he looked at her, studying her eyes. A depth that penetrated into Erina scarily, his stare was one she had spent all night avoiding. "I just think we should talk about this."

She rolled her eyes; words were something she _didn't_ want right now. Hadn't they just spent the last few hours dissecting each and every possible fucked up feeling she had stored in her heart? "Okay, you can talk, and I can just -" Actions lead way for unspoken words as the lips that had just been moving against his own traveled south, lingering against the pulse in his neck.

"Nakiri, I'm serious." The hands that had been at bare skin of her hips were now at her shoulders, pushing her back into the door gently. Gone was the arousal from earlier, the lust-filled gaze she had induced just moments prior and it irritated her. "I don't want to do anything stupid."

"We're not doing anything stupid." She started, if anything, Erina's mind had felt the clearest it's been in days.

If only he would just shut up and kiss her then maybe she wouldn't begin to regret this. There was no telling when the embarrassment would start to set in.

"I -" He breathed in deeply, "Look, Nakiri." His fingers pried from her shoulders, falling to his sides as he looked at her. Taking a moment to remove himself from the intimate breathes she expelled between their close proximity, deftly ignoring the obvious arousal in those deep-set violet made his own lust burn deeper into the pit of his stomach. If he didn't say no now, he knew his resolve would continue to weaken the longer they played this game,

"You just ran away from home; your emotions are everywhere, and I get you need someone but -" No matter how much his arousal was weeping at the thought of him declining this delicious invitation that would probably never come again. He couldn't do this; he wouldn't take advantage of her. Not like this.

"Yukihira -"

"I'm not about to take advantage of your vulnerable state or be the bad guy in the morning when you decide that this was all a mistake," he spoke slowly, shaking his head, taking a definitive step away from her, eyes never once lingering from her face.

A fact Erina took obvious notice of, "Okay." And decided it was wholly hers to exploit.

"I get that, I respect it. If you don't want to …" she breathes, rolling her shoulders as her back drops against the door, movement causing the remnants of her nightgown that had clung to her hip to fall against her calves. "Have sex with me, that's fine. I'm just saying, I'm here, I'm horny and emotional and yes, I just want someone to be with me. But above all, I'm saying yes and that," She breathes, glancing up at him from under her lashes. "I'm not going to regret this in the morning."

Surely, he had caught her there when he had said she already knew this would be a mistake in the making come morning but _details_ in the moment didn't matter to her. For once, Erina wanted to live in the moment.

For now, Erina was convinced she wouldn't regret it and that's all that mattered.

She watched his pupils darken with desire as his conscience stood proudly at either shoulder, his options at each hand, at the ready for his decision to make his night or to leave him sorely blue-balled.

"So, you can either feel self-righteous and I'll leave," she huffed, straightening up as she let her eyes run over his body shamelessly. "Or I can take your pants off and _you_ can fuck me into this door right now." Her fingers flipped a tuft of blonde over her shoulder, tongue running over her bottom lip. "The choice is yours."

Contemplative embers met rowdy amethyst in concession as he unraveled his fingers from tight fists and looked at her, this time without the wrestling of emotions holding him back.

"Well?" She was growing impatient.

Souma finally felt a heavy breath rip through him before he lurched forward, hands at her neck as his lips captured hers. "You better not regret this tomorrow, princess," he muttered under his breath, hand running from the nape of her neck to her hips, biting into the bone from over her dress. He pressed her harder against the door, knee breaching the gap between her thighs as he pinned her.

Teeth knocked against each other as they kissed. Her hands were under his shirt, fingertips tracing the depths of his abdomen until they were pulling the article of clothing from his head. And then they were at his belt, undoing the clasp in three flicks of her wrists; pulling the zipper down painstakingly against the bulge in his boxers and tugging until the heap of clothing had fallen to his ankles.

"Fuck, aren't you in a hurry?" His hands moved between them, pushing the hands that were skirting against the edge of his boxers to lock them against the door as he ground against her, eliciting a low moan from her. Another pulled the hem of her skirt up until it exposed the plane of her stomach and the skin beneath her breasts, brushing against puckered nipples as the swell of her breast filled his hand.

"Says the one who kept me waiting." She murmured against his lips, the tip of her tongue brushing against the seam of his lips. A promise already at work to make him pay for the lengthy intermission.

The arousal was fast working, what had been doused before had come back with a startling force, rippling heavily to the pit of his stomach and further against her thigh, hard. To make matters worse, Erina had gotten free from his hold, hand immediately moving beneath the elastic of his drawers to envelope her warm hand around his shaft.

 _Fuck_. "Slow down." His voice was gruff, strangled, jaw set when he pressed his forehead to hers. A hand squeezed at a breast, earning another moan from her.

"What?" She laughed quietly against his lips, hand slowly caressing up and down his length. Each word pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips as she spoke. "Too excited, Yukihira?"

Souma dropped his head to her shoulder as he felt her hand increase in speed, pumping him until his breathing had grown hoarse and he was sure stars were blinding his sight. "Fuck, Nakiri," he moaned, he could feel his release coming; couldn't stop the way his hips moved in time with her hand until his own clamped around her wrist to stall her movements. Pulling her hand out from her his boxers, he heaved a heavy groan at the loss of friction against his dick, eyes opening to see the smirk on Erina's face. One that was easily wiped away as his hands pulled the rest of her dress upwards and from her body and shoving his hands into her cotton white panties.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's excited," he smirked, feeling her wet his fingers. Her hands pushed at his shoulders, anchoring her weight against the wall to cross her ankles behind his back, pushing herself down against his fingers. His thumb swirled around her clit, pressure light, teasing as he looked at her. Watching her fall apart at his hands was something he had only dreamed of doing, to see it actually happening brought a sharp shudder that went straight to his arousal.

He pressed a kiss to the spot behind her ear, teasing his tongue against the shell of the lobe as he guided his index finger inside of her. Souma moaned when he felt her clench around his fingers, she was tight, brushing against her clit once more. Another finger made its way into her, curling them as he gave her sharp, shallow thrusts; thumb stroking at her swollen clit, drawing another whimper from her lips.

"Yukihira -" she grunted, thrusting against his palm.

He slowed down, pulling out almost all the way, caressing her walls with brief strokes. He spoke roughly. breath fanning out over her ear. "Say my name," he commanded; thumb brushing at the bundle of nerves harshly.

She whimpered, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the sensation. Pleasure rippled through her body, "Yukihi -"

Souma pressed into her further, nailing her to the door as the hand that had held her up moved to her chin and forced her to look at him. Wide violet eyes were blinking awake, lust-filled and wanton as they were. "Say. My. Name." Each word was emphasized with shallow thrusts of his fingers, giving her just enough but not quite where she wanted them to be.

Erina gulped, the feeling of Souma's fingers running against her clit was sending sharpened nerve-ending throughout her body. And every second she didn't say his name, the longer it took for those same treacherous fingers to repeat those desirable movements.

She cursed, feeling her hips pinned as she tried to grind down on his fingers. "S-Souma -" The moment the name left her lips, his fingers had slammed back in and were quick to work her to her release.

Her fingernails dug into the slab of muscle in his back, decorating the flesh with marked crescents, racking them up and down as she felt herself get further from coherency. Her toes curled and she could feel the heat smother her, a strangled gasp and deep shudder moving through her when she did finally come. Her body felt weightless, putty in his hands as he held her to the door, continuing to move his fingers in her until she rode the last wave of her orgasm. He released her then, her weight wholly on him as he sucked at his fingers clean; tongue languidly running over the pads of his fingers, capturing every drop of her that he could. And she watched, concealing an onslaught of moans at the sight to gulp in air, feeling the collapse of her lungs as she tried to breathe, instead.

When he released his fingers from his lips, her hold tightened on him, capturing his lips; disregarding permission as she stroked her tongue against his. Hand once more at his length, she stroked him from the base to the tip; feeling the pebble of pre-cum at his slit cover her fingers. The thought of it, hardening in her hands, in her - bringing her to another high made her shiver.

Souma stepped back, hand at her wrist, once more stopping her. He pulled his boxers all the way down, kicking them to the side, cock standing at attention, shrouded by the darkness of the room and outlined by the hint of moonlight from the windows. He reached over somewhere as Erina gained consciousness.

With both feet on the ground, Erina pushed her panties off, unceremoniously slipping out of them as she followed him into the room. Ripping the wrapper, the condom fell to his hand.

"No regrets, right?" He said, one last time as the last of the condom was rolled onto his length.

His words made her laugh, irritated beyond belief as she kissed him breathlessly, "No regrets." Souma pushed her into his desk, pulling skin into his hands, thighs up as he threw her onto the top of his desk. The squeak of furniture hit the wall with a heavy thud. He pulled her into position, dragging her ass against the cold wood until he could drag the tip of his cock over her wetness, coating himself with her essence, moans falling from her lips at each move.

Yellow eyes sparked with mirth, a smirk at his lips at watching her breathing heavily from under him.

"Move," she whispered, bucking her hips at him. Her hands clawed at his chest, pulling him to her, doing anything she could to keep her sanity, her hands on him, his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. It was faster than hers, fluttering beneath the pads of her fingers, jumping at every brush of her fingertips against his chest, along his nipples, against the veins in his neck, into his hair. Every move made his pulse jump, and she felt it all.

All while his hand held his cock, thick and hard and weeping, still; continuing to run this dangerous game, the tip was at her clit, running against the bundle of hot nerves in strong circles; up and down, higher than lower. If every move she made had made his pulse quicken, every brush of his dick against her swollen clit had her haggard, crying out. He would dip his cock in, the tip, only, and feel her clamp around him just as he would pull out. He was there, _almost_ but not entirely and it was driving her mad.

"Come _on_ , fucking - _move_ ," she whined, back arched, pressing further into him, wantonly.

"Souma!" She cried when she finally felt him slam into her, filling her to the brink.

Souma's hands tightened against her hips, locking her against him as he gave her a moment to adjust to him. He could feel her widening to accommodate his girth, a heavy breath and a shoddy resolve keeping him from moving immediately. Erina felt sparks fly from behind her eyes, the beginning of tears at the corners of her eyes as she felt him move, finally; nails digging into skin as her muscles twitched and convulsed and fluttered around him.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Erina." She doesn't miss the way her name is spoken so softly from his voice, and she closes her eyes; breathing in through her nose as she concentrates on the feeling of him inside of her.

He moved with her, sliding in and out of her as she collided with him in a frantic rhythm, each of them trying to get to their releases as fast as possible. The heights of their desires bottoming out well over each other; Souma's hands moving over her body. Grabbing what he could as he felt her walls constrict around him.

"Oh my g - _Yes_!" She was almost there, back arched, breasts pressed into his chest as he drove her into the desk. His hand flew to her clit and stroked with a fever, much like he had earlier but clumsier, faster; shoving himself into her deeper, more and more until he felt his own release edge up on him.

Erina whimpered, pained as she ground against him. Desperation led her to unforeseeable heights as her voice started to echo in the quiet room. Souma was losing control, bruising her hips as he dragged her onto his dick, and off, and on again - trying to sate the both of them and their desires as they move against each other.

One last thrust had her body falling into consecutive spasms as she felt her lungs collapse, the world around her going white as she burned in what felt like endless splendor and pleasure.

And he was still moving, heavy pants, as his hand came up from below to hold her face to his; watching her, open-mouthed as he moaned, forehead pressed into hers. His eyes were hazy, lust-filled and if Erina wished it, she thought should could see something else.

It was two, three, four thrusts after when Souma clenched his jaw and shuddered, head thrust back as his eyes fell shut and he came. Erina watched, fingertips running up the base of his neck, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, _because damn_ , he looked kind of hot when he came.

And when he opened his eyes, dark and heavy, never once straying from hers as he breathed in air and his exhales were sharp and harsh, mingling with her own; chest bumping into his.

She couldn't help but laugh, pressing her lips into his. "Round two?" Erina mumbled, sighing when she felt him slip out of; her hand at his heart.

Souma smirked, "Anything for you, princess."

* * *

Aka +1 for the sex-positive erina because it was about time for this trope / and if you didn't already know, this is way back during the Central Arc. I didn't feel like writing too much about that because it wouldn't be porn without plot if I actually added a plot. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
